Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of OLED display technology, and particularly, to an OLED backboard, a method of manufacturing the same, an alignment system and an alignment method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the organic light emitting diode (hereafter referred to as OLED) display device is widely used in the display field due to some advantages such as self-illumination, wide view angle, fast response, low power consumption, ability of flexible display and the like. An existing OLED display device generally comprises an OLED backboard and an organic light-emitting material layer disposed on the OLED backboard, the organic light-emitting material layer being typically formed by evaporation process, specifically, organic material is evaporated into each of pixel units in pixel areas of the OLED backboard through the evaporation process in which a fine metal mask (hereafter referred to as FMM) is used, so that the required organic light-emitting material layer is formed on the OLED backboard.
During the above forming process of the organic light-emitting material layer, the FMM must be aligned with the OLED backboard such correctly that the organic material will be evaporated into each of pixel units in pixel areas of the OLED backboard correctly. At present, a common alignment means is to dispose several alignment holes in the FMM and several alignment pins on the OLED backboard. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, the OLED backboard typically comprises: a transparent substrate 10, a polysilicon layer 16 and a gate insulation layer 11 disposed on the upper surface of the transparent substrate 10, a gate electrode 17 and a dielectric layer 12 disposed on the upper surface of the gate insulation layer 11, source and drain electrodes 18 and a planarization layer 13 disposed on the upper surface of the dielectric layer 12, an anode 19 of the organic light-emitting structure formed on the planarization layer 13 and several alignment pins 20 provided on peripheral edges of the planarization layer 13; correspondingly, several alignment holes are provided in the FMM; the FMM can be aligned with the OLED backboard correctly after each alignment pin 20 is inserted into the respective alignment hole.
However, as the size of the OLED display device increases, the size of the used FMM is correspondingly increased; and the FMM is thin, the FMM is thus easy to deform during the alignment of the FMM and the OLED backboard, such that it is difficult to use the above alignment method, that is, several adjustments are needed so that it is realized to align the FMM with the OLED backboard correctly, thereby affecting the efficiency of forming the organic light-emitting material layer on the OLED backboard.